Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 June 2015
09:48 Oh, hi, Ernasto! 09:59 I HAS MY WII U 09:59 OBVIOUSLY! 09:59 You do know we have the ability to read, right? 09:59 10:02 wait 10:02 WC 10:02 "It's not like I'd tell Puffy. It's all what I used to act like I was actually believing it. 10:02 10:02 As for that, it's funny how dumb some people were. Especially that contributor. " 10:02 wtf kid 10:02 what u not b tellin me 10:02 I have no idea. 10:02 fien 10:02 Probably just another inside joke which nobody will understand! 10:02 10:03 u wanna play dirty 10:03 i can play dirty 10:03 hi 10:03 No, literally. 10:03 I have no idea. 10:03 its on scrubcake 10:03 yo rx2 10:03 w0t 10:03 Probably me remembering how they suggested that you = bluestar = crystal = godly for drama. 10:03 That theory was too dumb. 10:03 can i play dirty with you guys ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 10:04 I couldn't even believe that they would even SUGGEST that idea! 10:04 ikr 10:04 Kudos to them for making me laugh for once! 10:04 Those 3 are mai BFF's irl 10:04 those nubs 10:04 Heh. 10:05 You still don't know one of my own secrets. 10:05 One which nobody knows. 10:06 Something BIG is coming, and I don't need anyone getting in my way. 10:07 Also I'm not giving out spoilers. 10:07 You'll probably mess around with my plans otherwise. 10:08 whatever 10:08 kid i has better things to do 10:08 then toil with dem lies 10:08 I can play my new Wii U 10:08 Wow. 10:09 You really seem to not have as much as a care in the world as I expected. 10:09 But it's understandable. 10:09 WC : *makes a roleplay* SOMETHIN BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG 10:10 Boy, it's not some lousy RP. 10:10 its a 10/10 rp 10:10 far better than a lousy one 10:10 It's not a RP. 10:10 its not a rp, its a SHOW 10:10 Actually maybe one of my side-projects is. 10:10 Also it's kind of a show... 10:10 But I'm giving too much away. 10:10 WC joins the circus 10:11 HE FAILS AT JUGGLING 10:11 THEN HE RETIRES 10:11 THEN MAKES THE WORLD EXPLODE 10:11 yo wmag 10:11 i have a wii u now 10:11 THEN MAKES PvZRP USERS TRY TO KILL HIM WITH VIRTUAL CHARACTERS 10:11 I WON A GIVEAWAY :D 10:11 AND THEN UHHH... uhhh.... 10:11 juggle some more 10:11 no.. 10:11 i always thought giveaways were scam 10:11 I'm a failure at juggling D: 10:12 not this time 10:12 YOU JUST FOUND MY WEAK SPOT D: 10:12 I GOT A BUNDLE XD 10:12 Hi 10:12 lol @WC 10:12 get Splatton 10:12 *Splatoon 10:12 im getting splatoon! 10:12 ASWELL 10:12 throw it into Chill's face then 10:12 ^ 10:12 *laughing intensifies* 10:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6DptnTOQYQ 10:12 I'm playingCP lol 10:12 lol 10:12 HUE HUE HUE 10:12 You don't get the lol part. 10:13 league of legends 10:14 No 10:14 5 months ago: 10:14 LOL SCREW CP KIDS GAME AND DISNEY'S MONEY FARM 10:14 Now: 10:14 I regret it. 10:15 wait, you still play club penguin> 10:15 ?* 10:15 ^ 10:15 xD 10:15 actually i started now 10:15 restarted* 10:15 I have a lot of money and crap 10:16 I just dislike the penguins as protagonists iea 10:16 idea* 10:16 scrublord, amazing world is where its at 10:16 Some Scrub : *makes page with 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000HP) 10:16 Wmag : *edits : 1.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000HP) 10:16 Best idea ever xD (no really) 10:17 Actually CP is fun due to being exploitable 10:17 ikr 10:17 I am trying to get the Full Dojo pin 10:17 kewl 10:17 "Kewl" 10:17 It's impossible 10:17 yet exploitable 10:17 cant get edgier than club penguin 10:17 I keep asking people for h3lP 10:18 i still dont understand whytf people think Crystalious, BSM, and GB = me. They are my IRL BFF's. Anyone who thinks otherwise is major scroob 10:18 sarcastic right? 10:18 lo 10:18 l 10:18 I think only BSM is you 10:18 Several clues 10:18 i skype bsm kid 10:18 we are always on some device 10:18 so it makes the dumb skype sound 10:18 and then we skype 10:18 we converse 10:18 go on chat 10:18 the end 10:18 we leave 10:19 then we play videogames 10:19 brb 10:19 kskrub 10:19 Hah! 10:19 And I thought you said that MLG wasn't cool! 10:19 Wait, did you? 10:19 Let me check- 10:19 oh right, it isn't logged 10:20 confirmed shape with most edge is a nonagon 10:20 club penguin is a decagon 10:20 nope 10:20 hey 10:20 alter-ego game 10:20 pocoyo 10:20 my one is Wikia-Cratic 10:20 according to Carp 10:20 jk 10:21 lel 10:21 switch the A and the R around 10:21 praC 10:22 no 10:22 only the A and the R 10:22 prank 10:22 HEHEEHEHE 10:22 parC 10:22 park 10:23 no 10:23 carp = parc = par C = parcy = percy 10:23 carp real name confirmed 10:23 rekt 10:23 420 noscop 10:23 e 10:24 noscop? 10:24 sorry bruh i'm not an ice cube store owner 10:25 how does noscop relate to owning an ice cube store? 10:25 scrub 10:26 http://www.infinitelooper.com/?v=AB4bmcH013U best moosick 10:26 noscoop 10:28 ooh i got an idea 10:28 two browser 10:43 she mah trap queen let her in the bando 2015 06 24